


We Count Our Dollars

by iwillgiveyounightmares (Aurora_Arcobaleno)



Series: Silverbrooke City [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Demons, Flirting, Gen, Language, Lycans, Magic, Sentinels, Silverbrooke City, Vampires, Werewolves, but also for money, city, killing to protect, partners, sexual innuendo, supernatural beings are known about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Arcobaleno/pseuds/iwillgiveyounightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next in the timeline after "Stare Into the Night".</p>
<p>Nic and Ivy go to see their client, Sebastian, to get paid. Taking out annoyingly easy marks is not without its reward....</p>
<p>Namely, lots of cash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Count Our Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lorde's "Royals".
> 
> So, here's the next one. Again, just something cooked up by my imagination, but I really like the way these pieces came out. So I shall continue to share them.
> 
> Hope you like this one!

It was a mostly quiet night at The Interceptor…but not in the literal sense. Music thumped throughout the building, calling to the blend of mortals and immortals within its walls to dance.

Sebastian Delancey watched this with lazy eyes from his second story VIP room; the room was set above the dance floor with gigantic bay windows looking out over the clubs interior. Sebastian liked to keep an eye on things from his perch. 

With his tall, muscled frame stretched out and a girl underneath each arm, he looked relaxed and sedated. But that wasn't very close to the truth at all; Sebastian was always ready for a fight. Crossing his ankles, the large fire demon brought a cigar to his lips for a puff. 

Before the doors even opened, his eyes flickered to the entrance of his space. The two oak doors swung open abruptly, kicked by a combat booted foot. Lillith Spiers and Nicolaie Demery strode into the room together, each burdened by a very dead lycan male each. Stopping a couple feet from the table in front of Sebastian’s personal sofa, they slung their load onto the ground.

"Lillith. Nicolaie. Always a pleasure," Sebastian drawled half-sarcastic, eyeing the twin bodies on his floor with distaste. He was, of course, the one who had given them the contract on the twins. That didn't mean he liked having dead bodies littering his expensive carpet. 

"Good evening, Sebastian," Lillith greeted with a smirk. She liked getting under the fire demon’s seemingly impenetrable skin, irritating with small things like this. Besides, many of her clients preferred having the bodies brought to them as proof that the contract had been carried out truthfully and the correct person was dead.

Made vampire kills a bitch.

"You know I trust your kills, Lillith. Why do you insist on bringing cadavers into my club?" Sebastian’s voice was exasperated, but there was an edge of amusement in it, showing that while it annoyed him on some level, it also amused him on another.

Lillith crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side, “Maybe I like bringing you presents, Sebby.”

The demon rolled his eyes at his long time associate and her charming, fanged grin. He turned to Nicolaie and said in a conspiratorial tone, “Is she always like this, Nic?”

The large male lycan put on a facade of haggard exasperation, “Try dealing with it day and night, my friend.”

The indignant redhead smacked her partner over the head and shook a threatening fist at her snickering client, “Watch it, Seb. I like you, but that doesn't mean I won’t fuck your shit up if you don’t watch it.”

Sebastian grinned a sly, fanged grin, “Oh, I would probably like that, Lillith dear. Please, punish me.”

Lillith rolled her eyes and ignored the purr in her friend’s voice, used to his flirtatious demeanor. With a few muttered words, she flicked her wrist and the bodies on the ground went up in flames, burning to nothingness within a few seconds. The flames flickered out before they burned the carpet.

Though Lillith was sorely tempted to leave a scorch mark on the expensive weave and see how Sebastian would react.

"Alright, Seb, pay us so we can head out. We have a weapons shipment to look at tonight. We can’t buy any of it if we don’t have tonight’s payment," the redhead said impatiently, crossing her arms again and tapping the toe of her boot.

Sebastian chuckled, but obligingly waved a few well manicured fingers toward one of his silent guards. The bulky male brought a suitcase forward, laying it on the table.

"30k. 15 for each twin, 15 split between you."

Lillith smirked over at her partner as she popped the small latches on the case to have a look, “I think I should get it all. I did do all the work tonight, after all.”

"Don’t you dare, Ivy. You cheated and you know it," Nicolaie crossed his own muscled arms, glaring pointedly at the vampire grinning at him. She chuckled, refastening the case and picking it up.

"Well, thanks Seb, and we’ll see you later. Shipment to check out, weapons to buy. You know," Lillith said, sauntering to the door and throwing a wave over her shoulder. Nicolaie said his own goodbye and followed behind the redhead, bumping her back playfully as they walked down the hall.

"What kind of merchandise do you think they’ll have tonight?" The lycan asked his friend.

"They better have my arrows and bow string. I can’t believe I snapped it the other night. My poor compound bow has been collecting dust sitting in the weapons closet," Lillith whined, thinking about her beloved bow. She’d gone to draw back a few nights ago and the bowstring, reinforced as it was, snapped under the pressure.

"Oh please, it is not. It’s only been a couple days," Nicolaie rolled his hazel eyes in exasperation, "I’m hoping they have some more of those knuckle blades. I broke that last pair I bought and I’ve been dying to get my hands on some more. They are the shit."

Lillith laughed, shaking her head at her friend. He loved to get up close and personal with his kills. He liked artillery too, but there was nothing better than an old fashioned fist fight…with sharp-as-razors hand blades.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, short and sweet. They'll probably continue to be like this until I can really get a plot going strong. But whatever.
> 
> Hope you like this little installment. I personally enjoyed writing the interactions between Ivy and Seb, a relationship like there's is always fun to write.
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading!


End file.
